An Old Fool's Love
by FUNxNxTHExSUN
Summary: Discontinued... check out Are You Serious... my other HP fanfic
1. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, … but I do own Professor Plum( not the one in the movie CLUE)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

" Welcome back, welcome back everyone to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. I hope everyone has had a splendid holiday." This caused some commotion among students, but most kept quiet waiting for Professor Dumbledore to speak again. "Now, before we start the feast, I have a few start of term notices. Firstly, we have managed to get yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Plum." Professor Plum stood up and a few of the 7th year boys at the Slytherin table stood up and started wooting and clapping until they noticed everyone staring at them. This caused her to blush a little for she was a young, gorgeous, blonde haired teacher who knew what a hit she would be with the boys. "And the 2nd start of term notice is that Professor Trelawny's second tower room, NOTE: not the one she uses for classes, us off limits to all students unless you have been given permission by me. Now, let the feast begin." With that, all sorts of plates, meats, vegetables, soups, and other foods showed up on the five different tables: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and the staff table. Every person looking as though they could devour 10 plates full.

After everyone had had their fill of food, they went up to their common rooms and the teachers went to their rooms. Dumbledore and Professor Plum didn't however. Professor Dumbledore spent the entire night showing Professor Plum around the school and helping her up pack all her stuff into her classroom. She was looking very sleepy as the night progressed so Professor Dumbledore wished her a good night and headed toward his own office for a good night's sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this is a short chappie but hopefully they will get longer! If you can think of a different name for Professor Plum please tell me because I may use. Sorry if I don't! R &R! no flames! Just constructive criticism.**

**P.S. This takes place after the Sorting.**

**P.P.S. If you can think of a better title tell me! Cause im having major title block!**


	2. In the common room

An Old Fool's Love

**Disclaimer: Again… I don't own any Harry Potter characters because if I did I would have written the Harry Potter books, live in England, and be rich! Which, I haven't done any of the above. But… I do own professor Plum!(not the one in CLUE, this one is a girl)**

* * *

Chapter 2: In the Common Room

There was much talk in the common room's that night. Especially Gryffindor. The twins, Fred and George, were blowing up huge posters of Professor Plum and placing them all of the common room and boys dormitories. Another group of boys were catching up on their Defense Against the Dark Arts skills as to try and impress Professor Plum their first day of classes. However, there was a group of 3 5th year students who stood quietly by the fireplace whispering. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly. All the best of friends since they first met in 1st year.

"Did you see Professor Plum Harry? She is exquisite!" Ron told Harry, quickly glancing at Hermione to see her glaring right back at him.

"Honestly you two. She is going to be your teacher for heavens sake. You should definitely NOT be talking about her that way! Especially you Harry because I'm not sure how Cho would feel if she found out." To the boys, it sounded like Hermione was their mom or something.

"Oh come off it Hermione. There is nothing that prohibits this. I can think as I may, and you should know that Cho is 100 more better looking than Professor Plum, so you can go right ahead and tell her what I said if it really matters that much." Harry sounded frustrated yet happy at this last comment.

" Well you guys can stand here talking about Cho and Professor Plum but I'm going to bed. Good night." Hermione left Ron and Harry and headed up to the girls dormitory.

_Meanwhile…_

Fred and George were handing out stickers and other goodies that had Professor Plum's face on it. Ton and Harry went to get a handful of stickers and a few posters. They noticed that some people were even making bets to see who would be her first favorite student.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this chappie is short again but I wrote it on a plane to Hawaii so you cant do a lot of thinking up there. But I'm still looking for different name's for Professor Plum if anyone wants to help. Thanks to KetchupQueen** **for giving me this title!**

**P.S. Ok, I know the title for this chappie is stupid but I couldn't think of a real good one. Oh well.**


	3. Day Off

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any Harry Potter characters but I do own this plot and Professor Plum**

* * *

Chapter 3: First day of classes

The next morning, all of the boys were bustling about spraying cologne and even brushing their hair. The girls were completely taken aback.

At breakfast, besides the usual chatting, there were many boys up and about trying to get a better look at the new professor, but did not get what they were seeking for there was nobody in Professor Plum's seat.

_**In professor Plum's room**_

After Dumbledore had left the night before and Professor Plum had gotten ready for bed, she knew there was something between them… but was she ready to admit it?

_**That morning**_

Professor Dumbledore had also noticed not only was Professor Plum's seat vacant, but she hadn't been at the staff meeting that morning so he went to check on her.

Rap…rap…rap…

"C- come in." Professor Plum replied to the guest. " Oh, um hello Albus. I would've dressed if I'd known you were coming." Plum said grabbing her robe and brushing her hair.

"Oh, no not to worry Professor. I had just wondered if you had gotten the notice about the staff meeting for you had not been-'' asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, erm- yes I had." Replied Plum glancing at the piece of parchment on her table. "It's just that I don't feel too well this morning. I've had a headache and I'm wobbly and er-''

"Quite fine. I will send for a fill-in professor, Madam Pomfrey, and I would be delighted to bring you up some breakfast."

"Oh, well you don't have to do-"

" No worries. Back in a jif." And Dumbledore was off, leaving Plum standing in her robe looking relieved and quite embarrassed.

" A few moments later Madam Pomfrey had arrived.

"Morning Plum. How are you?" asked Madam Pomfrey in a very cheery mood.

"Um, not that well actually. Haha." Plum answered with a slight giggle to try and ease the tension. Moments later, Albus had arrived with a tray filled with food for Professor Plum.

" Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I did not mean to interrupt, here is your food and I hope you are well for tomorrow's classes. Good day." Dumbledore left heading back toward his room because breakfast was over and the students were all heading toward their first classes.

" Umk, so… pain? Sore throat? Broken bones? Whatcha got darling?"

"Well, a headache and I've been tripping and that's about it."

"Well, sounds like you've got the nerves of first day classes. Don't worry about it. It goes away soon enough. Trust me, I've had to deal with many a teacher like you. I suggest taking a walk around the school just peeping into the classes to get a sense of teaching, eating your breakfast, and sleeping off the nerves. Sometimes it also helps to plan lessons. Oh, and your fill-in for today is Professor Rosen, if you have any questions. I bid you good day." Madam Pomfrey left to go back to the hospital wing and Plum sat down by her bed and pulled the cover off her food so she could try and enjoy something, even though the smell of bacon, eggs, waffles, trickles (I made it up) and other assorted foods didn't ease her nerves any.

After having some sort of a breakfast, Professor Plum got dressed and ready for the day and headed out into the now empty halls. First things first, she headed up to the owlry to send a letter to her mum and dad telling them all about her first day at Hogwarts. Then, careful not to head in the wrong direction, started off toward her own classroom just to check up on things. No body noticed when she peered through the open door until Professor Rosen spotted her.

"Awww, Professor. Out for a bit of a walk to try and get better I presume? Do come in and join us for a while, won't you? After all, this is your class." Professor Rosen sounded too happy to see her, but none the less she headed to the back of the room and sat down. Class began once again. Only the students stopped chatting (the boys anyway) and raised their hand at every possible moment to answer a question, only none of their answers were right.

Every now and then, after an answer was given, a wrong answer, by one of the boys, you would hear a slight chuckle from Professor Plum, but no one ever said anything. After that period of Defense Against the Dark Arts was over, Professor Plum headed outside to get some fresh air. The grounds were filled with every kind of flower, plant, and tree. A bunch of students were walking around chatting or heading off to their next class. Professor Plum got a few glances from some people, but most were just nice and said ' Hello Professor'. Plum found a spot under an apple tree that had some sun from one angle, but still had a nice breeze from the lake to keep her cool. She pulled out her class planner and started taking notes on how to teach her class, which kids she thought would goof off, which would be smart, and how to get everyone to listen to her. Of course she gained most of this knowledge by watching the students and Professor Rosen earlier that day.

She headed toward the Great Hall around dinner time. Dumbledore was happy to see her and so were most of the students. After dinner and dessert and she was back in her room, there was a knock at the door.

Knock…knock

"Come in." directed Plum. Professor Dumbledore walked through the door and closed it behind himself.

"I do hope that I'm not disturbing anything, but I was just making sure that you were going to be able to teach your class tomorrow? Professor Rosen told me you stopped by the class today so you must be somewhat better? Am I right?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes, I did stop by, I thought some fresh air would do me good and of course you can expect me to be teaching my classes from here on out. But, um- it is getting quite late so I am afraid that you will have to be leaving soon. I'm sorry." Plum said in a hastened voice.

"Oh, of course. I know you have a big day ahead of you and I will not keep you any longer. Have a nice day." Dumbledore replied closing the door behind himself.

"Such a sweet man. If only… NO! Stop thinking about that! He is your boss, you will do no such thing!" Plum screamed at herself. She curled her hair and set her alarm for 5:30 in the morning. Then, fell asleep as visions of Dumbledore danced in her head.

**

* * *

**

**Ok. I am still looking for another name for Professor Plum, unless you think Plum is ok? If you have any suggestions as to how you may want her to act and what you want to happen in the next few chappies, feel free to tell me!**

**This is a long chapter, 3 pages! Ok, not that long but its getting there!**


	4. First Day of Class

**Ok, I accidentally named the 3rd chapter the wrong thing, its supposed to be "Day Off" so just remember that and im gonna make this one first day of class, otay?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: First Day of Class**

Once again, Professor Plum woke up at around 5:30 and took out her rollers(curlers), brushed her teeth, made her bed, got dressed, did her makeup, grabbed her daily planner with all of her lessons and notes and headed off toward her classroom to drop some stuff off. But when she got there…

Many many a boys were waiting outside her classroom.

"Ehemm. May I ask as to why you are here so early?" questioned Plum.

"Well" answered a boy with brown hair, glasses, and looked to be in his 5th year, " we were all just coming to try and get extra lessons with you because we needed some help on our Defense Against the Dark Arts skills."

"And may I ask who you are?"

"Of course. I am Harry Potter 5th year Gryffindor. Pleased to meet you Professor Plum." Harry shook her hand and almost tried to kiss it but she pulled away.

" Pleasure. Well, I must say that the only way any" she said pointing to the boys, "of you are going to get extra lessons with me is if I say so and I also don't do early morning lessons. Now, if you will excuse me I need to drop these off and head for breakfast, and I expect that you should all do the same." Plum walked through her door and closed it behind her. What she saw in front of her was not the same room she had seen the day before. Now, none of the walls were blank, each one now had pictures of famous wizards or defense books, and all of the 5 windows had curtains which hung in purple and green. Her favorite colors. " Now this looks more like my room. Thank heavens." Said Plum who walked to the front of the classroom and up the stairs into a separate classroom which she did not want as her room for she thought it too small. She dropped off her lessons and notes, quills and ink bottles along with other things for the lesson and headed once again toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

She enjoyed a great amount of food which she was sure she would regret later on in the day but she always had a way of hiding things. **(I don't think it's relevant telling you how cause it doesn't really matter) **Breakfast ended and Professor Plum headed toward her first class of the year. She stopped right outside of the door and took a big breath and opened the door to see 60 pairs of eyes staring at her. Professor Plum glided up to the front of the room keeping her eyes looking straight ahead. She got up to the front of the room and turned around, very slowly.

"Good morning kids."

"Good morning Professor Plum." The whole room said this with extra umph **(ya know lol)**.

"Ok, well before we start the lesson, I thought I would try something new. Ok. Everyone stand up behind your benches." Then there was sudden commotion and many benches scraping along the wooden floor.

"Ok. Now, as you can see, I am a very fit women and I like everyone to be healthy and in some what of a shape. Now, follow my lead. Bend to the left stretch one two three. Bend to the right, stretch one two three. Now forward, 1 2 3, backward 1 2 3. Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what you are doing? That is not what we are doing and I command you to do as I am." Professor Plum starred at him and then went back to what she was doing. The rest of the class however were all looking at Draco. He was fumbling with something, something that looked very squishy, but no one could tell what so they went back to the annoying stretching. After stretching for about 10 minutes she decided to start the lesson.

"Well I must say. Most of you did better then I expected but there is still room for improvement, but right now please take your seats and turn to page 1 in your How To Deal With Dark Magic books. Then read chapter one and then we can get started." The class took out their books and started reading, even though you could tell that no one wanted too. It took almost the whole class period for everyone to finish reading because the chapter was 46 pages **(mind you they had already lost some class time from stretching). **So, she decided she would be nice and let the class start on their homework, which was a 16 inch essay on why it is good to know how to deal with some dark magic, which no body really knew why they were writing it. Plus they were to find a fact on an interesting type of dark magic and say why they found it interesting. After that class was over, Professor Plum headed down to the headmasters office, just for a few moments before her next class started.

"Screaming scrunchies." Plum told the gargoyle statue and it opened. She walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door 4 times.**(note: remember this!) **

"Come in." Answered Dumbledore who at that moment had just come out from his library with more books to the dark arts, which he had planned to give Plum if he saw her that day.

"Aw, Preul. **( that is her first name, kind weird I know) **I just got some books for you but that's not why you are here, so how may I help? No trouble in your first class I presume?" Dumbledore questioned while gazing deeply into Preul's entrancing green eyes.

"Oh, no problem at all. It was quite different I must say though. But any matter, that is not why I came here. That boy, Harry Potter. He is in my first class but I am wondering why. He has great skill and I believe that he should be in a much higher class. Maybe even 7th year." Preul tried to see what Dumbledore was thinking, but had no luck.

"Yes. Many people, including myself, all ask that same question but he may be able to produce a patronus, but he is still a young man and cannot handle every bit of dark magic thrown at him. Plus, I don't want him in a higher level class because of, well no matter. Is that all?"

"Yes, I suppose." Preul said starring dreamily into Dumbledore's eyes who quickly blinked. "Good day Albus." Preul walked through the door and down the spiral staircase back towards her classroom. Dumbledore however stayed transfixed where he was wondering if there could ever manage love again.

**

* * *

****Ok, sorry it took me a while to update but I was babysitting a lot and stuff. I'm also not gonna update unless I can get at least 4 reviews per chapter so please review! I think I'm gonna keep Professor Plum's name so I don't need anymore names but if you have any suggestions on things I should do, please tell me! E-mail me the suggestions though please! This is the longest chapter yet! 4 pages! xxxxx**


	5. Dumbledore's Past

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any Harry Potter characters except Professor Preul Plum and Lucial, oh and I do own this plot. Haha, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Dumbledore's Past**

Once Preul left his office that one Tuesday morning, Dumbledore had an idea to see if he could ever manage love again. He would go back to his past and see what he did wrong in his first love life, and so far his only. So, Dumbledore went over to his life pensive where he kept all his memories and sunk his head into it. Before he could blink, silver mist was swirling all about him but then he landed in a classroom, it amazingly looked like Professor McGonagalls room too.

The only different thing was that there was no Professor McGonagall and the room was not green but yellow. Dumbledore looked about him and noticed that he was in a room full of first year students, obviously to the school "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". But then why was he brought here? He never remembered falling in love in his first year. But then he heard it, that sweet laugh and giggle that he still remembered. Minerva McGonagall. His first real crush and his first real heartbreak.

"Albus! I didn't see you in the Great Hall this morning, where have you been?" Professor Dumbledore watched Minerva run up to his old self.

"Oh, I had to finish some homework. But I'm here now."

"Oh, sounds just like you. Come on, I want us to be partners for today's experiment! We get to try to turn each other into frogs!" Minerva said pulling Albus by his sleeves.

After countless attempts to try and turn Minerva into a frog, Albus had still not succeeded, but he knew not why.

"Good job Minerva, would you mind turning Albus back to himself for me?" Asked Professor Lesky Lipol, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.

"Of course Professor. Frigomera Albus!" Albus had returned to his original state as himself.

"Albus, would you please turn Minerva into a frog for me."

"I- I'll try. Frigomera frog!" Albus waited but Minerva was still Minerva, not a frog.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I suggest that you try harder and practice for your homework."

Then Professor Dumbledore felt himself spinning but he did not see silver light but red. Of course, he still had more memories to see so the pensive just put him into the next one.

It was the next morning in the great hall, and Albus was sitting next to Minerva, just chatting. You could tell that something big was about to happen because Dumbledore wasn't his usual self, he was talking quite more.

"Oh Albus, what is the matter? You seem, preoccupied." Minerva said placing her hand on Albus' back. This made Albus tense up a little.

"Oh, erm- Minerva, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes, go on."

"Well, you see, I've- erm- liked you for a while now, and I er- was wondering if you um, would care to be my, well my-."

"Yes! Oh my, Albus! I was wondering when you were going to ask! I've liked you too, but you could probably tell." Exclaimed Minerva smiling widely.

"Oh, good." Albus replied slumping a little in his seat.

- - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Knock knock. Dumbledore's head lifted out of the pensive and he quickly placed it back onto its shelf. Knock knock.

"Come in." Minerva McGonagall walked in and headed for Dumbledore.

"Albus, there is something you must see. It is nothing bad, just extraordinary." McGonagall said while waiting for Albus to follow her out the door.

The two went down the spiral staircase and past the Hospital Wing. They passed the Great Hall, and turned right down toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. And stopped right in front of it. McGonagall moved aside so she could let Dumbledore see what she was talking about. And there in plain sight was indeed something extraordinary. It seemed that almost every person in the room had managed to receive an A on their first quiz and had managed to stun all the dummies, which was something that wasn't expected in the 5th year. Dumbledore strode into the classroom and walked up to Professor Plum's desk where she was sitting.

"Hello Professor. This is amazing! Never have I seen these students behave so well or learn spell's this quick. You must be a very good teacher." Dumbledore would've kept raving on but Professor Plum stopped him.

"Why thank you very much Dumbledore. I must say that I didn't expect this either but I'm very impressed with all the students progress. Especially well, I don't really remember his name, but none the less he is doing well." Plum answered slightly blushing.

"After dinner tonight Professor, I was wondering if you could meet me in my office for a bit. There are some thing's that I need to talk to you about. Is that okay" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, of course. Oh, I must get back to teaching but I will see you after dinner then. Good bye." Plum walked off toward one student who seemed to be stuck on something and Dumbledore headed toward the doorway.

"Thank you very much Minerva for showing this to me." And the two walked back toward the headmaster's office. "It is kind of weird right now, because I was, erm- just in the pensive and I happened to pass through a memory of you and I as students and the day I had asked you out. It just brought back some, um, interesting memories. And I just wanted to say that if I ever did anything to hurt you, I am so very sorry."

"Oh Albus. You are still the same as you were then, only now a bit older. And you are forgiven but I must get back to class because Sir Nicholas can't hold them forever if you know what I mean. Good bye."

Dumbledore headed up the spiral staircase and back toward the pensive. He had to figure out what he did wrong before dinner. So he would be ready.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stuck his head back into the swirling silver and once again landed on the Hogwarts grounds, this time outside near the lake. And who was right beside him with her head in his lap, none other then Minerva McGonagall. Who would have guessed? But that is not what caught Dumbledore's eye, for Albus wasn't staring out at the lake or at Minerva, but at another young lady, who Dumbeldore did not recognize.

Albus got up, careful not to disturb Minerva who was sleeping, and walked toward the young lady.

"Hello Lucial. How are you today?" Albus asked Lucial.

"Oh, I'm fine Alby. (her nickname for him) I heard that you and a certain young lady have a little something going on, am I right?" Lucial questioned while gently punching Albus in the shoulder.

"Yes, you are right. Minerva McGonagall. Since just this morning." Albus replied, gently punching Lucial back.

"Oh," Lucial looked down at her feet and then toward the lake and said, "So I guess no more late night, um walks and hanging around then?"

"No, that doesn't mean that we can't hang around. Just not around Minerva. She knows we're friends and hopefully she'll respect that. But, how about we get together tonight, meet me at the Room of Requirement around 10." With that Albus headed back to Minerva and Lucial went back to her book.

_10 o'clock that night _

Albus had managed to sneak out of the common room and headed in the direction of the Room of Requirement, as quietly as he could. He only waited for about 5 minutes until Lucial got there and then the two stepped into the room. Inside was a fireplace, cozy love seat, and a few other homey touches including a drink bar. Right away, Lucial headed to the love seat so Albus sat down too. The two talked for a while and then Lucial fell asleep in Albus' lap. He went to move but Lucial woke up.

"Albus, don't leave, I need you. I want you. Please don't leave."

And without a second thought, he sat down again only this time, he was immediately pulled back up, coming face to face with Lucial. He took her hands and they just looked at each other for a while and said nothing, but then she leaned in and he leaned in, and they kissed. A great long romantic kiss which eventually ended up with the two of them on the love seat asleep in each other's arms."

* * *

Dumbledore did not need to go any further into his memories for he knew why Minerva had been mad at him and dumped him, he had cheated on her and she had found out. He replaced the pensive back onto its shelf and sat down at a big cozy green arm chair and rubbed his temple.

'How could I have done that? Why did I do that? Well, I most certainly won't let that happen again.' Dumbledore got up and walked toward the library but instead walked toward his bedroom for a little nap before dinner.

**So what do you think? Sorry this chapter took me a long time to right but school is gonna start in two days so I'm getting ready. Please review! I would like some reviews per chapter! 5 pages! xxxxx**


	6. The Blue Letter

**Disclaimer: still don't own Harry potter but I do own Plum and the plot. **

P.S. Still haven't been getting reviews and it kinda makes me sad and not wanna write so please review for me!

P.P.S. sorry I haven't updated in a while, school started and ive had like tons of homework and what not, ill try to update more but no promises!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Blue Letter

When you love someone and they loved you, and then you cheat on her, nothing good can come from it. You feel sad about losing her, and mad about cheating, but yet you didn't think about the consequences when you cheated. So why, over 50 years from then, did it finally click? Why did everything come together?

Was it because someone new and interesting came into your life? Was it because you loved that person, but you don't want any feelings hurt again? Including your own…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

After Dumbledore woke up from his nap, he went to take a shower but something stopped him. Sitting neatly folded on his desk, was a blue piece of parchment, unlike anything he had seen before. A little lenient to open it because there was no name, he peeled back the Hogwarts stamp and pulled the parchment out of the envelope. It read:

_Albus,_

_I still don't think that what you did when we were students was right, but I can't help what has already happened. I just hope you know what you are doing right now. I don't want to see another young lady get hurt. What you and I had then and what we have now is completely, teacher to teacher, with a hint of friend. I never intended it to be more when I got this job. And I don't think she intended anything more either. Just make sure that nothing happens, she is a great teacher and I know you and I both would hate to loose such a fine professor. _

_Your long lost soul, Mini_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dumbledore read and re-read the letter almost five times before it kicked in. If he intended to continue what he was going to do, it must never get out. But in this school that is virtually impossible. Rumors and gossip spread like a freshly flowing river. But he must try.

So Dumbledore folded up the parchment and placed it in his desk drawer and headed toward the restroom for his shower before dinner.

As usual, Dumbledore got to dinner about 5 minutes early and took his seat at the head table, right in the Headmasters chair. Minerva would be sitting next to him and usually the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher sat on the other side of him, but lately she was sitting on the opposite side of the table, which right now was just fine with him.

Students starting filling into the Great Hall and the noise level rose. All of a sudden, Dumbledore stood up and you could hear a pin drop in the silence.

"Let's eat." That's all Dumbledore had to say and plates and platters filled with food appeared onto the tables. Thirty or so minutes into dinner, students and teachers started to leave, so Dumbledore made his way out of the Great Hall too. He started for the great doors but remembered his meeting with Professor Plum and headed in the opposite direction for his office. Only minutes after he arrived, Plum knocked ever so gently on the door.

"Come in." When Professor Plum walked in, Dumbledore stood up and walked out to greet her.

"Hello Albus. How are you?" Preul asked, looking not at Albus but at a slightly open desk drawer.

"I'm fine Preul, and your self?" He asked not noticing what she was staring at.

"No complaints. So, may I ask as to why I was summoned here?"

"Of course, I wanted to discuss some –er- teaching methods with you. But if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to go- erm- grab a book from the library." Dumbledore slightly waved his hand at her and walked to the library. When he was inside, what else would she have done but go to that drawer.

I know I shouldn't' t. It is not my drawer but Albus'. But why is it left open? She couldn't stop herself and opened the drawer to find a blue piece of parchment. Now where had she seen that before? Oh yes, just yesterday when McGonagall had sent her an owl. Well, if it is from Minerva, it must be something school related so she began to read.

_Albus,_

_I still don't think that what you did when we were students was right, but I can't help what has already happened. I just hope you know what you are doing right now. I don't want to see another young lady get hurt. What you and I had then and what we have now is completely, teacher to teacher, with a hint of friend. I never intended it to be more when I got this job. And I don't think she intended anything more either. Just make sure that nothing happens, she is a great teacher and I know you and I both would hate to loose such a fine professor. _

_Your long lost soul, Mini_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Well, that is definitely not school related. But she had no more time to think about it because the library door was opening again. Dumbledore popped out with a scarlet, old raged book in his hand.

'Well, this is a book that I happened to find just the other day as I was looking in the library. You may recall it?" Dumbledore held the book out so Preul could read the title.

_The Long Lost Methods for DADA._

"How could I forget that book Albus. It has haunted me for years. But why are you giving this to me?"

"Well, I decided that, since the students seem to be doing so great with you, you might want to change some things in here, maybe even write your own one day. What do you say?" How could anyone say no when they looked at his eyes and saw that twinkle.

"I'll see what I can do. But, actually, I was wondering if you and I could take a walk one night, not tonight seeing as I now have homework, but maybe another night this week?"

"But of course. Send me the date and time and I will be there." He chuckled a little but when she didn't laugh, he regained himself.

"I will do just that Albus. Oh, and I'll even try and send it on my new blue parchment." Her eyes narrowed slightly, but you couldn't read into them. "All right, well then I will see you tomorrow. Good night Albus." She walked out of the office and he slumped into his green armchair.

Blue parchment, where… but then he saw it. The open drawer, the drawer with the blue parchment. It had to only mean one thing, she had read the letter, and she now knew. Is that why she had wanted to take a walk? But why hadn't she just come out and say, " What did you do to Minerva? I think that there is something I am missing. But no, she wouldn't do that. It would seem to rude. That is why she said she would send her date and time on blue parchment, to tell me that she had read the letter and that she knew. Well, there is nothing I can't keep from her now. Well, maybe later, but for now she may be wanting some answers. Or would she?

Albus slowly stood up but sat back down again. He opened another drawer and pulled out some plain white parchment and a bottle of ink and a feather pen. He dipped the pen into the ink and began to write.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Preul,_

_I was just checking in and I was wondering how you were doing with your 'homework'? Also, when ever you figure out a date and time, I am busy Friday night, something just popped up. So, I can't wait to get together._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Was that alright? He asked about school and he merely said that he was excited to see her. But what if this letter ended up in the wring hands. No, it wouldn't. His owl never let him down. He folded the letter, placed it in the envelope, and addressed it to Professor Plum. He left it sitting on his desk and headed off for a good night's rest.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! Thanks bunches! Sorry once again for the delay in updating:)**


	7. Classroom Reviews

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or characters, other wise I would be rich, but I do own this plot and Professor Plum**

Wow im like super duper depressed b/c no one is reviewing! So please revieww!

* * *

Chapter 7: Classroom Reviews

Early that morning, Professor Plum woke up to the tap tap on her window. Now who could that be? Surely not Dumbledore because I haven't sent the date yet, but, maybe it is. She got out of bed and unlatched the window. She untied the letter from the owl's foot and gave it a reward and it was off. She quickly closed the window and headed for her desk. It wasn't from McGonagall because the parchment wasn't blue, so her hopes were up. It was addressed to her, obviously written by a man so her suspicions became true that it was indeed from Albus. It read:

_Preul,_

_I was just checking in and I was wondering how you were doing with your 'homework'? Also, when ever you figure out a date and time, I am busy Friday night, something just popped up. But, I can't wait to get together._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Well that was odd. He was "checking in" so I guess I should come up with a date. Oh, and he said he couldn't wait! Straight away Preul went to her calendar and checked the dates. Well Albus said he was busy Friday, and it's Wednesday, and I'm busy Saturday so I guess we should do it… Thursday. Well, it's settled then, we will go for our walk tomorrow night around… 10ish, just after the students are in their dormitories. She folded the parchment and placed it in her own pink envelope, tied it to her own owls leg and sent him out the window.

She sat down at her desk and started grading that weeks test while waiting for his response.

Albus was already awake when the owl tapped on his own window. He noted the pink envelope and read the letter.

_Albus,_

_Hello. How are you? Sorry if the owl woke you. Anyway, since you are unavailable Friday and I Saturday, I was thinking we could get together tomorrow night around 10? Please speak to me if this is not okay, otherwise I will see you tomorrow at 10 underneath the grand staircase. Good day._

_Preul_

Of course he had no complaints, any night spent with her he could attend. But that was tomorrow and he had a whole day in front of him. He took a quick shower and managed to get down to the great hall just before breakfast began. Once again, Professor Plum didn't sit near him and once again that was just fine with him. Today happened to be the day when Professor Dumbledore would review all the teachers so it posed to be a busy one. He gave the first year teachers about ten minutes before he entered his first classroom. Professor McGonagall. When Dumbledore got into Professor McGonagall's classroom, she had already started the lesson so he politely nodded his head at her and sat in the back of the classroom.

"Now that you know that basics of transforming animals into quills, let us try something a bit more, 3rd year? Ok, watch me carefully and then try yourself. Pretoanibroki!" With a quick flick of her wand, Minerva McGonagall had managed to turn her stool into a cauldron. " Now of course not all of you will be able to turn it into a cauldron, seeing as this is a very difficult spell, so don't get yourself all in a huff if your neighbor manages to and you don't. Now, wands at the ready, and pretoanibroki! Good good Ms. Undergruff…. Ms. Granger, this is certainly, um, not your type of spell? But keep trying, it will come to you. And Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley, how did you two manage this?" She asked Harry and Ron when she saw that they had actually managed to make their stools into cauldrons and Hermione hadn't. " Well, good job. Now students, for your homework tonight I would like you to keep practicing this spell if you have not managed it yet. But, on to our other bit of work for class, pop quiz! Books and wands away, quills and parchment out."

"Awww." The students groaned.

"Yes, it's a written pop quiz, so I hope you were listening well in class this week. You will have exactly 30 minutes so complete the quiz, which will leave us just enough time to go over your other bit of homework. You may begin."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and started walking around the room, casually glancing at the students answers.

"Minerva, you teach the same way you taught when I hired you. It makes me proud. But now I must be off to the other classes so I will see you at dinner. Good day." Dumbledore walked out of her classroom and headed for the dungeons, his least favorite place in the whole of the castle. Professor Snape was his next stop. Once again he quietly nodded his head to Professor Snape and sat in the back of the potions room.

"Cho, come here. I would like you to brew this potion today. The directions are written the board, I want this done by the end of class. The rest of you," he said, walking around the classroom, will all have the privilege of reading pages 154 to 203, and then answering and completing everything the text asks you to. All of you have much work, so I suggest you get started." Snape walked back to his desk and started grunting about the horrible work Mr. Potter had handed in the day before. Dumbledore couldn't stand the dungeon anymore, so he left and headed toward Professor Flitwicks room.

"May I have your attention please." Flitwick said in his high-pitched voice. He immediately got the classes attention. "Since you all have been working so diligently on your assignment, I decided to give you a break. Flip to page 234 and you will see a list of spells you can do. Pick one, just one, and practice it. Do not do any on page 235, if you do the word detention comes to my mind. I will be walking around so just do your best." Students immediately started waving their wands and saying different spells. Dumbledore walked around the classroom too. He always liked Professor Flitwick. Darcy Mengella, Hufflepuff, managed to make her pencil hover above her head and then disappear which was a great improvement of Henry's pencil, which exploded. Professor Filtwick hurried over immediately to help clean up the explosion. In the meantime, Professor Dumbledore was asking Marisa Perksins why she thought Professor Flitwick was a great teacher. Talk about putting someone on the spot.

"Well, um he um, teaches us really well and -er- I'm doing well in his class I guess. Oh, and he's really funny." Marisa had a look of concern in her face until Dumbledore spoke.

"Well, those are very good reasons Marisa. And you are doing very well in his class." He gave her a wink and headed toward the other side of the classroom.

He questioned a few other students who didn't seem as nervous as Marisa and bade Professor Flitwick goodbye. As he stepped out of the classroom however, he was almost knocked over by two very disruptive students. Fred and George Wesley.

" Sorry Professor." George yelled behind him. "We are trying to get to the common room as fast as we can. Peeves is on our tails!"

"No no no worries." But by the time he had stood up, Peeves went right through him and knocked him over again. ( From shock)

"PEEVES!" Now Peeves had gone and gotten himself in trouble.

"Yes...yes Ablus?" He answered with a waverly voice.

"What are you doing chasing the Weasley's"

" The Weasel twins stole one of my Burttie Bots Every Flavor Beans. And I wanted it back."

" Well here," he said holding out a bean, "take this one and stop chasing students. You are disrupting the classes."

The moment Peeves had the bean he was back chasing students. It's no use. Dumbledore said to himself.

"Professor."

"Huh, what?" Dumbledore looked up from where he sat on the floor. " Oh, Professor Plum. How are you?"

"Fine. But, what are you doing on the floor? I'm sure it isn't the most comfortable place to lay." She asked lending a hand to help him up.

"Quite right. Peeves is on the loose again. But that is not the point."

"Oh, then what is?"

"Um… well –er- I really must be going. See you at dinner then."

Dumbledore quickly strode away to his next classroom. Well, it wasn't exactly a classroom, but a hut. Hagrid.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid said when he saw Dumbledore approaching.

"Good afternoon Hagrid. Just keep on with your lessons and pretend I am invisible."

"Ok then. Now, everyone, grab the hornbee by the tail, and pull away from you. You will then grab a tail sitting beside you and replace it. In the wild, hornbee's often take many days getting their new tail on, so this helps them quite a lot. Now everyone, begin."

Tails were flying in every direction and some with some tails even came some other things.

"Ewww. Hagrid this is gross." Ginger remarked at the site of some, gross, animal droppings.

"It might be, but that is because you are not doing it quite right. Here, lemmie show you." Hagrid went off to help her and some other who had trouble, and Dumbledore tried his own hand at it. Of course, he got it right and immediately decided he did not want to do it again. It took some muscles. But he had to give Hagrid his full marks because they had written work, an experiment, and they all learned something which counted greatly in Dumbledore's book. "Good day Hagrid"

Albus had some work he needed to do before he went to bed that night, which means he wouldn't have much time before dinner to start it. So he went down to the kitchen and watched the elves work and chatted with them until it was time for dinner. Dinner went by fast, which was good for him, so he had plenty of time to get his work done. His secret project.

On his way back form dinner, Albus stopped by the potions room to get some potions for his project and then went to his tower. He took out his old cauldron and a very old spell book which must have been passed down through many generations. He was looking for a spell, in which the gift he was to give, would turn extraordinarily better when she got the gift tomorrow. Alas he found it, luckilyplum, he grinned at the name of it. In he poured all three ingredients and made a spoon appear to stir the potion all through the night. It would be ready by 10 o'clock tomorrow night. Now, he just had to take his shower and finish writing down all his noted he had taken that day, and he would be ready for a great night's sleep, which would bring an even better day.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this took me a while to right, but homeowrk is kinda taking over my life. PLEASE REVIEW! 6 pages!**


	8. The Walk

**Chapter 8: The Walk**

The halls were already bustling about with students when Albus woke up that morning. He had missed Christmas breakfast, and had missed Christmas lunch. He was terribly late getting up that morning, but his potion was right on time and would be ready later that day.

He put on his furry white robe, which happened to be six inches too short, but so was everything else he wore. Then, for the next six hours, he did what no man would ever do, he spent time getting ready for his date. He trimmed his beard and filed his nails. He whitened his teeth and other manly things. When dinner came, you could have sworn that Dumbledore had gone to the beauty parlor. The students gossiped and awed at his presence, which was so different from his everyday ensemble. He blushed and when he glanced up at the head table, he blushed even more..

Preul was sitting in her rightful seat, right next to Dumbledore and looked as stunning as ever, considering she hadn't spent any amount of time getting ready, for she still had classes.

The Christmas dinner was the best ever and they even shared a glass of eggnog. Desserts were brought out and Dumbledore got to cut the chocolate pumpkin red velvet pie. He offered Preul the first piece, but inquired she would rather share. The day had started off late, but was increasingly getting better.

The time was coming for the late-night walk. Albus left his room at 9:58, giving himself two minutes to get to the Grand Staircase. Waiting when he got there was Preul.

They clasped each other's hands and started out the main door. They did not, however, notice the few heads poking out from the Great Hall's doors.

The night air was calm and brisk with not a cloud in the sky. The moon shown brightly on the lake where the two were headed.

"Albus, I must ask you something. I know I shouldn't have, but I read that letter from Minerva, and I was wondering… am I the lady she does not want hurt as she was?" Preul looked into his sparkling eyes, and could see them water slightly, but no tears were shed.

"I figured you had read it. Yes, Minerva and I had dated once, before we became teacher's. I- I did something awful, that I regret completely," Dumbledore said staring down at his shoes. "Somehow, she found out, and we went our separate ways. But," he said looking up, " as you can see, we are now best of friends. But yes, you are that woman. I- you- ," he paused again, " I know you may not feel the same way about me. You are a young teacher, and I… an old Headmaster at least three times your age. But." He sighed and could not say anything more.

Preul continued his sentence, "But, I do feel for you Albus. It's true. When you hired me, I took this job partly because of my love for you. I know that may seem self- centered, but it's true."

He sighed a sign of relief and held her hand again. He led her down to the lake side and sat down under a tree.

They cuddled for a long time, having understood each other with out another word. The air got cold and Preul started to shiver. Dumbledore took off his long overcoat and placed it on her narrow shoulders. She immediately stopped and gazed up at him.

"Albus. I'm sure we both feel the same way, but there is no way we can make this relationship work without us both being fired. The students will find out and will spread untruthful rumors. It will be the end for both of us. What will we ever do?"

"I am aware that some students have already found out about our meeting tonight as I spotted them watching us from the Great Hall on our way out. The only thing we can do, it to try our hardest to keep this a secret. If anything gets out, deny it. That's all we can do."

She looked at her pocket watch and gasped at the time.

"Oh Albus, I must be off. I haven't finished grading the tests and the students will be wanting them back. I must go."

She stood up and handed the overcoat back to Dumbledore. She turned around and started walking back to castle when Dumbledore stopped her and turned her around. He had waited for this night since he hired Preul, and he was not about to let her get away.

He gently touched her lips with his own and she pressed back. Her lips were soft and moist and she had obviously had practice. His own lips were not as soft, but for an old man, he was not lacking skills. They stayed kissing like that for not more that 30 seconds, but neither would forget it.

She headed for the castle and Dumbledore waited a moment after she had entered and entered himself. The students had gone to their dormitories and the school was very quiet.

The next day, the two acted completely normal toward each other as if nothing had happened. But the students couldn't help noticing the smiles between the two during breakfast. They even approached Professor Plum in class.

"Professor, " Harry Potter asked, " um, I heard some rumors during breakfast this morning and well-"

"Well what? What were the rumors about? Come on, out with it."

He quickly replied, " I heard that you and Professor Dumbledore are now a couple. IS that true?"

He said it so quickly Hermione had to translate.

" Of course that is not true. All of you know that if there were to be an inter-teacher relationship, the teacher's would be taken out of Hogwarts immediately."

All the students seemed to believe her as they all politely nodded their heads.

"Now, let's please get back to our work."

Ron however, wasn't doing his classwork. He was doing private work. Writing a poem expressing his love for Professor Plum. When she walked by, he quickly covered the poem, but when she left, took it out again and started writing. He gave it to Harry to read…

_Her long blonde hair _

_Is as perfect as a baby bear_

_Her soft little voice_

_And her lips so moist_

_I, Ronald Weasley, with my heart filled with love_

_Do, right now, declare you as my dove_

_Compassionate and sweet_

_She just can't be beat_

_So peaceful and caring_

_And ever so daring_

_Her heart filled with joy_

_I am a lucky boy_

Harry smiled as he read it and said it was excellent. Hermione stole it and almost burst out laughing, but caught herself.

"Ron, you expect her to like this? This- this is just, ewww."

He sneered at her but placed it in an envelope and sealed it with a kiss. He stuck it in his bag and would take it to the owlery that very night.

**Wow this took me a long time and sorry if this chapter is kind of weird, but they will be better. Keep reviewing please!**


End file.
